Look After You
by Monstrous Writings
Summary: Jasper/Alice One Shot. Set during New Moon. Jasper and Alice have some alone time. Rated M for very suggestive sexual themes. The song "Look After You" by The Fray is the basis and should be listened to while reading for ultimate effect. Read and Review!


**Authors Note:** Ok, this is a one shot about Jasper and Alice. It's placed in New Moon and note that Alice already knows that Bella plans on cliff diving but she also knows that she is ok so she feels as if there is nothing to worry about. She somehow misinformed Rosalie about the situation and so Rosalie goes and blabs to Edward that Bella is dead. I also use venom as a sort of sexual urge, like our hearts beat faster, but their hearts don't beat so their venom races. This is also in Jaspers point of view. And also I'm aware that Jasper does not have a car in the book but for this he has a truck, choose any kind of expensive shiny truck you would like to imagine :D and enjoy!

* * *

She lifted her dress to her knees, so as not to drag it on the moist grass that was lit up by the moon light. As she pranced forth, almost dancing, I thought to myself how lucky I was. This woman I hold to be mine, is grand.

I sat down, not caring about the wetness of the ground. I watched her skip around, laughing and smiling the moon lit up her face just so.

She was beautiful. She glanced at me and spoke "Jasper, are you not going to join me? Or are you just going to sit there like a prude? Come on, be a child with me!" I laughed. I haven't been a child for so long. I was an immortal 20 years young, still a child...but through all my years, I had to be an adult. I had to be far too old to be prancing about in the park at midnight.

But there was something about how her eyes looked at me a few moments ago when she said "Take me to the park, I want to dance." I couldn't resist. She inspires my every thought. I'm wrapped around her. I pray for moments like these. Just to be in her free willed presence.

She twirled to me, causing her dress to dance elegantly around her. She sat down and grasped my arm with hers. We both looked up into the sky and stayed silent. I could hear her breathing. No, not breathing, panting.

I gradually laid myself down onto the grass and beckoned her to follow. As she did, I put my arm around her, just to feel her close. As we laid there my mind wondered around hers.

Millions of questions ran through my mind. Then she spoke softly "Jasper, I'm glad I shared this night with you. You're like my get-away card. With all the bad things happening around us, lately with Edward running away--"

I interrupted her by placing my finger on her lips. I did not want her to think of our missing brother. He could take care of himself. I was most positive that he was alright. She needed to only think of a hopeful future, a happy future. She grabbed my finger and slid it down her chin, my veins raced with venom.

She began speaking again, "Thank you for loving me."

Her eyes looked into mine. I couldn't form the words to tell her how beautiful she looked, how wonderful it was to spend time with her spirit, I could only mumble "No problem." Then she snuggled to my chest again and we remained silent for quite sometime.

A few moments later she sprang to her feet and stated that we needed to get home before Esme worried. I crawled to my feet and stood next to her small frame. Looked her in the face, still unable to tell her what I was thinking.

We made our way to my truck and I helped her in. The ride home was silent, all but our song on the radio. My veins were still running fast. She remained as pose as ever; elegant, beautiful.

I noticed as she reached for the Volume button on my radio and turned it down. I watched her lips part from the corner of my eye as she said, "You're making me overwhelmed."

I questioned what she meant. "Excuse me?"

"You're feelings are, almost euphoric. I can feel it around us. It's driving me crazy… in a good way."

She smiled and I chuckled. "Oh, I'm sorry. It's just; we haven't had time alone for a while. I'm really enjoying this."

Her eyes lit up which made me smile. I pulled into the garage and let her out of the truck. I followed slightly behind her as she made her way into the house, with one hand on her hip and my lips on her neck.

As we walked in the doorway she giggled and turned to look at me which parted my lips from her neck and she drew herself close to my body. I ran my hands from her cheeks to her hair and down her neck and back. Her hands lifted to my chest and I met her lips with mine.

I grabbed her waist and pulled her in closer. Our lips broke and I placed mine on her cheek then down her neck. She backed me up on the wall with a slight force and ran her hands down to my belt.

I could barely produce thoughts that made sense with her this close to me. I swallowed hard as she backed her face away from me and stared me in the eyes.

"Perhaps we should go elsewhere." She smiled and grabbed me by my belt buckle, dragging me willfully down the hall. We could hardly stand the wait to the door way. We stumbled across the floor grabbing for each others flesh. Every moment I touched her skin was heaven and hell. Heaven as in, everything I've ever wanted, needed… dreamed of. Hell as in, I couldn't take her right then, in the hall.

I pushed her against the hallway wall and knocked a painting down. We were too focused to notice it, or even care. I slid my hands down her chest to her stomach and around her back and down to her upper thigh. Her hands grasped around the back of my neck and her fingers curled into my hair as our lips never ceased contact to each other.

I unlocked our lips and stared directly in to her eyes, she did the same.

"You are, so, unimaginably beautiful." I spoke. She smiled seductively which made venom race through my veins at and alarming pace. "If just for tonight, or for the rest of our immortal lives, I'm going to take my time," I slid my fingers down her lips to her cleavage and down her stomach, "to show you how you're always on my mind."

She breathed slowly and her eyes never left mine, I licked my lips and bit the bottom then sighed happily as I continued to confess my obsession over her, "Every time I close my eyes, I see you, in a most seductive way. A way that would make even a vampire blush." I smiled crookedly and she giggled silently.

She pulled the color of my shirt so that it pushed my face closer to hers and she whispered in my ear, "You won't have to close your eyes tonight." My eyes lit and my mouth positioned a smile. Her hands slid down my chest and back to my belt, and started to unbuckle the clasp. She batted her eyes at me and I could almost hear my heart starting to beat, but I realized that the beating wasn't my heart (of course it couldn't be because my heart hasn't moved in almost one hundred and fifty years); it was footsteps in the distance.

Alice pushed me away suddenly and I stumbled back. I looked at her confused.

"Someone is coming." She laughed.

"Do I care?" I said and began to reach for her. But just as soon as my hand extended itself out to her Rosalie walked to us, she looked disturbed by something.

Alice and I turned to her and Alice questioned, "What's the matter?" This annoyed me seeing as how my body begged for us to make our way to privacy.

"It's Edward…I think; I think I've made a mistake."


End file.
